In Hope Of A New Day
by MortalHope
Summary: Morgan Hightower is different everyone says shes not strong enough to be a shadow hunter so she goes to New York in hope of help there she meets Fletcher Herondale and even tough everything is a stake she cant seem to focus on anything but him
1. Chapter 1

I stood there for a moment just looking at the tall imposing building. To anyone else the New York institute looked like an old abandoned church covered in fading graffiti. To the ones with the inner eye. The sight. The ones who knew the truth. The ones like me knew it was a home a home to all shadow hunters near and far looking for shelter and warmth. Then there were Shadow hunters like me who lack a certain thing. For me it was strength the absolute worst thing you can lack as a shadow hunter.

so they sent me away. To train with the best of the best id live here in till I finished my training that was 5 years. I clutched my suitcase tightly in my hand as I walk to the institute door I whispered a quick pray and knocked on the door three quick times. It opened almost immediately. Behind stood a woman with red hair and sparkling green eyes her smile was warm and motherly. Clarissa Herondale she offered her hand. And softly spoke.

"Morgan Hightower, it's a pleasure to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs Herondale" I whispered quietly. She laughed warmly.

"It's Clary, Mrs Herondale makes me feel old" she winked but to be honest she didn't look that old she had smile wrinkles by her eyes and few grey strand of grey in her red hair. If you hadn't been looking for signs of old age you would have thought she was only in her early thirties.

"Come with me ill introduce to the rest of the family" she turned and walked briskly turning down numerous halls. I could help but admire the beautiful art work hanging on the walls each one had a signature at the bottom, C.A.H, written in cursive gold writing. Clary, I knew she drew and painted, everyone did but I had never expected her to be so brilliant at it.

We finally stopped at two big wooden doors at the end of a hall way. She slowly pulled them open to reveal what looked to be a library. In the centre was a sitting area which currently held to many people to count. I gulped silently as I nervously looked over the people I could tell that the group consisted of about three family's all chatting happily with one and other. Not even noticing that Clary and I had entered the room. For which I was thank full. That was in till we got to the group of people and everyone turned and looked at me. I suddenly felt the need to run and hide behind clary like a scarred 4 year old. She walked to the family closes to us.

"Morgan these are the Bane-Lightwood's. Alec and Magnus" two men stood hands tightly entwined smiled at me and I had a feeling these that I would get along fine with them.  
"there oldest child Luca who is 16" the boy had light brown skin, black hair that had brown streaks throw it I liked how it curled at the end giving a slightly childish look and light blue eyes. He also held a mischievous grin. This one would be trouble I thought silently as I shyly grinned at him.  
" and their twin daughters Shay and Jessica" the two girls peeked out behind their fathers legs there chocolate eyes scanning me before stepping out and smiling at me. They were identical with their light blue eyes and straight brown hair the only difference was that one was the tinniest bit taller than the other. I already felt protective over them and new we would become quite close.

Moving on to the next family I started growing more confident. I waved at them and was overjoyed when they all warmly waved back at me.  
"Morgan meet the Lewis's this is Isabelle and her husband Simon" the both offered a hello in with I returned.

"Call me Izzy, Isabelle is too formal" Izzy laughed, I couldn't help the grin that spread onto my face.

"this is their Daughter Caitlin she just turned thirteen" she stood confidently at her father's side as she smiled and waved. She had long black hair and light brown eyes with glasses framing them she looked radiant and I instantly new she would be the one to drag us on shopping trip.  
"and this is their son Jarred who is eight" he was the spitting image of his father and looked a little shyer then his sister but he was cute.

Clary walked to the last group and was instantly embraced by a man. He had golden hair and hazel eyes. Like Clary he had no signs of age and with one glance at the couple you could tell they were hopelessly in love. Jace and Clary Herondale, everyone knew the stories. They had been throw hell and come back on top together but seeing them together you just knew nothing could tear them apart.

"And this is my family" Clary spoke softly as she looked over to me and smiled.  
"My Eldest son Hunter is 18" I looked to the boy. His straight red hair fell over his electric green eyes he was tanned and fit. But he held himself like a gentleman tall and proud any girl would be lucky to have him.  
"My daughter Clover is your age, 15," next to the boy was a girl with golden curly hair that was let lose down her back, she had golden eyes like her father and light freckles dotted on her face and although she was shorter than most girls are age her confidence made her seem tall and imposing . As our eyes locked it was like we made a pact we would be best friends. I liked that.  
"that is my youngest son Matthew who is 10" he strawberry blonde hair and light golden eyes he was pale like his sister but sat tall and proud like his bother. He was adorable as he smiled I noticed he was missing a tooth. I instantly loved the kid.  
"And that is my…. Wait where is Fletcher" Clary glanced at her kids waiting for a reply.  
"He went out this morning I haven't seen him since" Hunter mumbled looking at his mother. Clary shocks her head and as she did so the door to the library slammed open and in walked in a guy, who I was guessing was Fletcher. He scanned the room in till his eyes rested on me.

"Who. The. Hell. Are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE! **** Chapter three is here. YAY! I'd thought I'd let you all know that I put my basic image of what all the characters look like and I'll be putting what their rooms look like in the next few days**

Morgan P.O.V

Before anyone could even blink Clary was screaming at her son.  
"FLETCHER ALEXANDER HERONDAL! WHERE ARE YOU MANARES! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THAT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" by the time Clary finished her little rant she was breathing hard and her face was slightly red. Looking over to Fletcher it was hard not to burst out laughing he was looking down at his feet shuffling from foot to foot.  
"I'm sorry mum" he mumbled looking up towards her. Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed and rubbed her head.  
"You are so much like your father. I'm not the one you need to sorry to" she nodded at me. I froze as he turned to look at me his blonde hair fell over his green eyes. If you looked close you would notice his dark green eyes had flecks of gold through them. He was buff and you could see the fading marks across his skin. He was beautiful. I envied him  
"I'm sorry…?" I snapped out of my gaze as his voice filled my ears. I realised he was asking who I was. I could blame him I was a stranger standing in the middle of his house id want to know who I was as well.  
"I'm Morgan. Morgan Hightower"

Fletcher P.O.V

"I'm Morgan. Morgan Hightower" Morgan smiled at me as she spoke. She was Beautiful. Her light brown hair had natural golden bits throughout it, her big blue eyes framed by long, thick black lashes, Her porcelain skin held a light tan. She wasn't short or tall. But she was perfect. Simply perfect. I envied her  
"well Morgan I'm deeply sorry" I chuckled as she rolled her eyes.  
"Hmm you're forgiven for now" she smiled tilting her head to the side. Almost like she was trying to figure me out. Suddenly someone had to ruin the moment.  
"Fletcher has a crush, Fletcher has a crush" My Younger brother, Matthew, screamed at the top of his lungs. Morgan looked down as a light blush covered her cheeks.  
"Have not" I yelled back at him trying to hide my smile and act as if I was appalled by the fact he was saying I had a crush  
" Have so"  
" Have not"  
"Have so"  
" Have not"  
"have…."  
"Ok that is enough. What has gotten into you kids today?" mum sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly it had been a big couple of days for her. "Fletcher you can show Morgan around, and Matthew You can go to your room it's not nice to teasing your brother" she stated firmly as she took him out of the room he turned around to poke his tong out at me. I returned the favour.

Morgan P.O.V

we walked in silence for a few minutes. Before turning into a big open room it had musical instruments scatted around I tried to spot a violin but could see one I silently cursed.  
"This is my favourite room." He scratched the back of his neck. "What do you play?" I questioned  
"Guitar" he smiled his white teeth shining in the sunlight streaming through the multiple windows.  
"You wouldn't happen to have a violin would you?" he paused for a minute before walking to the cupboard in the back of the room. He rustled around for minute before pulling out the infamous musical instrument. As I took the violin off him I had the sudden urge to play, so I did. I Picked up the old worn bow, took a breath and played. I played the one song I loved no matter what mood I was in Hallelujah. I got lost in the music, humming along to the tune. As I played the last note I let my breath out and closed my eyes.  
"That was beautiful" my eyes burst open as I spun around. Id totally forgotten about Fletcher!. He look outstand and I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks.  
" Thank you but I'm really not that good" I shrugged keeping my head down trying to hide my blush.

"Trust me it was beautiful. It's just another thing about you that's perfect"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews always make my day! Dot forget I have put what the characters look basically look like on my profile and will be putting what their rooms look like in the next few days. If you have any other suggestions for what I could do PM me! (I'm thinking of doing outfits what do you think?)**

MortalHope 3 xoxo


End file.
